In Control
by Saarp
Summary: Michelle, Carla and an empty pub..


Michelle pushed herself up from her seat in the booth tucked away in the corner of the pub, leaving her half empty wine glass on the table. She sighed, angry that she had let herself believe she may be allowed to feel the way she had last night once again. She paced back and forth, the time on the clock of the pub wall only getting later and harshly proving her doubts to be true.

She groaned in frustration, kicking the corner of the bar angrily as her hands wound their way into her own hair, pulling at it through her stressed mutters. She turned around quickly though, as she heard the door of the pub bang shut, the lock clicking closed and the bolt sliding across, the sound of stilettos hitting the cold floor before a gloved hand eventually reached out and rested against the bar.

"Carla.. I didn't think you were coming..'' Michelle dragged her eyes up, letting them trail over the bare legs that stood under Carla's long dark coat. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the contours of her newly found lover's body, the way her coat clung to her hips and chest, giving Michelle a view of all the right places.

Carla's face remained emotionless as she looked at Michelle, pretending to ignore the burning sensation that was already deep inside her. "It's cold out there." She spoke quietly but her voice almost forceful, ignoring Michelle's comment, "Especially when all you're wearing is a coat.." She slowly unbuttoned her coat, it only being in the way of everything she had planned. Silently she let it slip from her shoulders and fall around her feet, stood clad only in bra and knickers, a deep red colour that seemed to glow almost dangerously in the glare of the dimly lit pub.

In the silence, Carla could easily hear the tiny gasp from the women opposite her, knowing she was admiring the older of the twos body. She deftly pulled her gloves away from her hands, leaving the shoes where they were, sensing they only added to her friend's desire.

Michelle watched as with a few skillful steps in the high shoes, Carla moved to stand in front of her, her face fierce and unlike Michelle had ever witnessed her before. She could feel her arousal growing with each glance at her, admiring the way her hair hung in tight, perfected curls. She licked her own lips as her eyes fell upon Carla's, the red colouring proving to make her seem more seductive and appealing than ever.

Carla stayed still, easily teasing her lover with just her attire and fierce demeanor. She soon grew bored however, Michelle's jumper and concealing jeans offering her no view of what lay beneath. With a quick movement of her hand, Michelle's body was turned, her wrist trapped in Carla's slender fingers as she was twisted, her back now pressed into Carla's front, her neck being tickled by the warmth of her breath. "Far too many clothes.." Carla whispered, releasing her hand and dragging the jumper up, pulling it off with a swift movement. It fell to their floor by their feet as Carla took a step back, allowing herself to take in her new view. She tilted her head slightly, before giving a firm nod of approval.

It was a long few moments before Carla spoke again, her voice louder and her authority clear, "Sit down, now" Michelle did exactly as she was told, far too desperate for her release already that she was sure she would have done anything she was asked. She pulled herself up with a light jump, sitting on the edge of a table, her legs dangling down. She noticed Carla's slight smirk, not being able to take her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

Carla reached behind her, picking up the long silk scarf from within the coat pocket. Within a second she straddled Michelle's lap, her knees either of side of her hips. She flashed her teeth with an almost dangerous smile before securing the scarf tightly around Michelle's wild eyes, her arousal still constantly increasing.

"Car'.." Michelle opened her mouth to speak more but was stopped by Carla's finger pressed firmly against her lips. "Don't talk, trust me.." She dropped her facade for a brief moment before crashing their lips together forcefully, nipping and sucking on Michelle's lower lips, enjoying being so in control. "Don't move." She climbed up from her lap, standing in front of the table and silently admiring the sight before her, her own excitement now obvious.

Michelle stayed quiet, her lack of vision only making the situation more intense. She listened carefully, her ears pricking at each sound Carla made as her heels tapped along the floor.

A small groan of pleasure escaped Michelle's lips as she felt Carla's lips press against the back of her neck, her hands snaking around her waist as she now kneeled behind her on the table. She teased the woman before her playfully but with delicate skill, causing her to whimper in pleasure already. Leaving her with nothing for a moment, Carla carefully found her way back to crouching down in from of her best friend, licking her dry lips in excitement.

With ease, Carla tugged at Michelle's jeans, pulling them down her legs, leaving her in just her underwear. Carla grinned to herself, taking her all in before leaning down, her tongue swirling across her chest above the cups of her bra, causing Michelle's breathing to deepen noticeably. Carla felt her body tense underneath her, Michelle's body easily giving into her light teasing.

Eventually, Carla pulled away from her previous position, bored with the lack of skin she could lavish her attention on. She smirked proudly at the way Michelle's chest heaved, her vision still completely blocked. Reaching behind, Carla unclipped the straps of Michelle's bra and tugged at the clasp, causing it to fall onto her lap and reveal what lay hidden underneath.

Michelle found her hips pushing up against Carla's, desperate now for some attention and so hoping Carla would give her what she required. A second or two later and Michelle moaned slightly louder than she meant to, the feel of Carla's tongue swirling and suckling on the sensitive skin of her chest sending shivers of excitement coursing through her.

Carla took her time, knowing exactly how to please the writhing woman beneath her as she placed the tiniest of kisses along her firm breasts and up to her neck where she immediately changed tactic, sucking forcefully, purposely leaving deep red marks along the older woman's skin. Michelle let out short, panty breaths through her moans, her fingers tightly gripping Carla's slender waist.

Carla grinned as she noticed, shaking her head with a smirk. She ran her hands down Michelle's stomach, her lips and tongue still applying pleasure to her neck, content with the need she could feel pouring from Michelle's body. Teasingly she dipped her hands lower, pressing her flat hand against Michelle, deliberately missing the place she needed most. She looked up just in time to see Michelle grit her teeth, mumbling in frustration down at her. "God, I didn't know you could be so cruel."Carla tilted her head with a wicked chuckle, "Oh babe, I've not even started..."

Using just her teeth, Carla slowly dragged down Michelle's knickers, letting them drop and fall to the floor before running her tongue up her toned legs and towards where Michelle wanted her most.

Michelle mumbled down at her, as Carla pushed her legs further apart, both of them now more eager than before. Michelle leaned back on her hands, her hair tumbling down just past her shoulders, her eyes shut tightly in anticipation, the blindfold still completely intact.

Carla continued her pleasurable torture, sucking and nipping at Michelle's quivering thighs, thoroughly enjoying being so in control.

Pressing her palm flat against her lover, almost in the place she wanted her most, Carla kissed her way back up to her neck, sucking hungrily at her skin. Michelle's moans filled the pub entirely, echoing against the walls and filling Carla with a delicious sense of pride.

Sheswirled her tongue along Michelle's skin, up to her ear, sucking and nipping "Beg me." She whispered, her voice husky against Michelle's shivering skin. At Michelle's desperate murmur Carla let herself bite down forcefully on her skin, "I said, beg me." She pressed her hand against her more and grinned in delight and Michelle's hurried words, "Carla please.. I want you to touch me." She spoke in almost a frenzy, achingly desperate for release.

Barely pausing, Carla gave her partner exactly what she desired, quickly, forcefully. She thrust her hand against her, teasing her to the point where she could take no more. Then, she slowly lowered her mouth to her, sucking and teasing to push her over the edge.

Michelle's skin was cold against the tiled pub floor, her hair messily pushed away from her face as she lay silently trying to catch her breath, having moved to this position shortly after she had finished repeatedly screaming out her best friends name. Now she lay with her head resting softly on Carla's shoulder, enjoying how her fingers affectionately rubbed up and down her back. They lay like this just silently, enjoying the uncomplicated moment they found themselves in, taking it in before they would have to return to their far more messy reality


End file.
